We'll Make It
by TheCoolestGirlInTheWorld
Summary: Lily finds out she is pregnant and is worried about the future.


For the first time Lily was nervous about James getting home from a mission. Of course she would always be a little worried about whether he would come home or not but she had never been worried about when he would get home. More specifically his reaction to the news Lily would be giving him when he got home. Today was the day Lily had found out she was pregnant and maybe in 5 years or so she would be over the moon and part of her was very happy about it, but then she sat and thought about it. She and James were both fighting in the war and she was only 20 years old. She was terrified. Lily was sitting in the living room of the flat she and James now lived in waiting for him to get home.

She heard the sound of the door unlocking and she wasn't happy when she heard the sound of Remus, Peter and Sirius following James in through the door. Normally she would be happy to make some extra food and just hang out with the four boys but tonight wasn't the night. The four of them walked in they were laughing at something James had probably said and all were very happy when they saw Lily wad on the couch.

"Lily!" Sirius yelled as he threw his arms up in the arm before throwing his arms tightly around Lily.

"Alright there Padfoot, I'd like to say hello to my wife please." James said. Sirius unwrapped his arms from Lily and turned to look at James.

"You're just jealous she like me more than you, right Lil?" Sirius turned and beamed at her, she tried to return a smile but she found it hard to so she just laughed and gave him a shove.

"Shut up Sirius." Lily said she walked over to James. The three boys turned away from them and went on to carry on their own conversation leaving Lily and James to greet each other properly. She let her hands rest on his ribs while he had his arms resting over her shoulders. She looked up at him tried to silently tell him she needed to talk to him, she needed his friends to leave.

"I missed you." James said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Lily's. He pulled away and then dipped down and whispered in her ear. "Something's wrong." He said in low voice. Lily didn't speak but simply nodded against James. He lifted his face away from hers so he was looking down at her, cupping her face in his hands. He smiled down at her as James brushed his thumb along her cheek. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on her lips before walking over to the three boys and Lily went over to where she had been originally sitting on the couch before the boys had gotten back. Lily heard James lead them to the door and then the flat was silent.

"So whats wrong?" James' voice came from behind her. She turned around and watched as he jumped over the back of the couch and took his place next to Lily.

"It's not so much that something's wrong, just...there's something I have to tell you." Lily looked up at James and saw how nervous he looked, like he was preparing for the worst possible thing to come out of Lily's mouth. Lily glance up at James again and then went back to staring at her hands in her lap. "Now you know I've been feeling a bit off lately and well, to jet get to the point, I'm..." Lily felt her voice get caught in her throat, it shouldn't be this hard to say out load, so why was it. "I took some test today and I'm...I found out I'm pregnant." She held her breath ad she slowly raised her eyes to look at James.

At first his face was blank and Lily had no idea what was going on in his mind or what he was thinking. Then his eyes grew wide and a grin slowly grew on his face until he was practically glowing. Suddenly Lily was being pulled in for a bone crushing hug, at first she was stunned and then she tightened her arms around James' neck and then hurried her face into the crock of his neck. The two of them sat there on the couch wrapped in each others ares for a good five minutes before James pulled away but he kelp a good grip on Lily's shoulders.

"I'm...I, I don't even know what to say." He stammered as he continued to stare at her with the largest smile she had ever seen on James.

"You're...not worried?" Lily said shyly as she gripped onto James' arm.

"About what?" He said with the most innocent grin on his face. The concerns Lily had been thinking about all day hadn't even crossed his mind. Lily knew James had always wanted to be a father and she knew he would make a great dad one day but that was all he was thinking about. He wasn't thinking about the danger the two of them were in all the time, how much the Order was relying on them. James looked so happy and Lily hated to be the devils advocate but they had to talk about this. They would keep the baby there was no doubt about that but they couldn't go on pretending they would be able to have this apple pie life when they had this baby.

"James, we're in the middle of a war. I worry about you every time you walk out that door and I know you worry about me to. We can't pretend everything will be perfect once we have this baby, we aren't going to be really safe for a while especially with this spy in the Order." Lily kept her eyes on James trying to read his face so she could get some idea as to what he was thinking. James' eyes and arms fell and seemed to think for a moment about what to say next.

"I know it will be dangerous and I know life won't be easy. Honestly now would probably be the worst time for any wizard couple to have a child, especially a couple that's in a secret order," James stared, he looked up at Lily and then took her hands in his and stared rubbing circle on the back of her hands with his thumb. "But for now, I want to be happy about this and not think about all of that. Let's just act completely oblivious to all of that and just enjoy this because we are going to be awesome parents and I know we'll get through this all three of us."He said with a smile. "And who knows maybe in a few years there could be a few more of us?"

Lily didn't say anything, she didn't feel the need to. Instead she just let her head fall and rest on James' shoulder. The two of them sat on their couch while Lily used James as a pillow and James traced his fingers up and down Lily's back. Eventually the two of them were laying down on the couch, Lily's arms tightly wrapped around James chest and one of James' arms around her and a hand resting on her stomach. The first Christmas James and Lily had with Harry was the happiest Lily had felt in a long time. The danger was still there and of course Lily and James were both scared about something happening but they knew it was worth it because Harry was the best thing to happen to them.


End file.
